


24 - thin

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [20]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: — Stąpasz po cienkim lodzie, Connor — warknął Hank, przeszukując kolejne szafki w kuchni. — Gdzie schowałeś butelki?!— Wylałem do zlewu — powiedział Connor głosem bez emocji — i puste wyrzuciłem do odpowiednich zbiorników. Jak powtarzam ci to od pięciu minut.





	24 - thin

**Author's Note:**

> Wbrew pozorom wymyślenie czegokolwiek do tego prompta było bardzo trudne! Dopiero kiedy odrzuciłam pomysł, że fik musi się obracać w całości wokół niego, mogłam w końcu coś napisać.

— Stąpasz po cienkim lodzie, Connor — warknął Hank, przeszukując kolejne szafki w kuchni. — Gdzie schowałeś butelki?!

— Wylałem do zlewu — powiedział Connor głosem bez emocji — i puste wyrzuciłem do odpowiednich zbiorników. Jak powtarzam ci to od pięciu minut.

— Jeśli nie dasz mi żadnej butelki, to spierdalaj.

Dioda Connora zaświeciła się na żółto, po czym android obrócił się na pięcie i skierował do wyjścia.

— Gdzie leziesz?! — zawołał za nim Hank, stając w progu kuchni ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma na piersi.

Connor ukucnął, aby pogłaskać Sumo, zanim obrócił się do Hanka. W jego oczach czaiły się łzy, których nawet nie próbował ukryć.

— Spierdalam — odpowiedział cicho. — Skoro wolisz alkohol ode mnie, to nie widzę tu dla siebie miejsca.

Doskonale widział, jak coś na twarzy Hanka się złamało, ale był zbyt dumnym człowiekiem, aby cokolwiek powiedzieć. Connor nie liczył na przeprosiny – i czy to nie było smutne? Doskonale znał Hanka i wiedział, że w takim stanie, w jakim jest teraz, nie dotrze do niego nic, co Connor chciałby mu przekazać. I o ile nie bał się już o to, że Hank może spróbować gry w rosyjską ruletkę, to i tak z trudem wyszedł za drzwi.

Miał na sobie ubrania z pracy, więc nie będzie problemu z tym, aby przyszedł w nich też jutro. Musiał za to znaleźć miejsce do przeczekania nocy – nie chciał spędzać jej na posterunku, zwłaszcza że musiałby pojawić się tam już teraz, a nie chciał odkrywać przed drugą zmianą brudów Andersonów.

Przycisnął pięść do swojej pompy. _Andersonów._ Gdyby tylko.

Na początku rozważał poproszenie RK, aby go przenocował, ale zrezygnował z tego pomysłu z tego samego powodu, z którego nie chciał iść na posterunek. RK z nimi pracował, nie musiał wiedzieć, co się dzieje w ich domu. Wszyscy funkcjonariusze odpadali, więc Connor zaczął myśleć o swoich innych znajomych – i wpadł jedynie na Markusa. Akurat w tym momencie podjechała taksówka, więc podał jej adres posiadłości Manfredów.

Aby nie zaskoczyć Markusa, wysłał mu wiadomość z zapytaniem, czy będzie mógł zostać. Markus niemal od razu nawiązał połączenie.

— _Co się stało?_ — zapytał zatroskany. — _Nigdy bym nie sądził, że porucznik Anderson cię wyrzuci?_

 _— Nie wyrzucił mnie_ — odpowiedział Connor. — _Sam wyszedłem._

Jak się spodziewał, Markus nie miał na to nic do powiedzenia.

— _Jak najbardziej możesz zostać. Tak długo, jak będziesz potrzebował._

_— Dziękuję, Markus. Już jadę._

Markus rozłączył się bez słowa, zostawiając Connora z jego własnymi myślami. Skupił się na wyrazie twarzy Hanka, kiedy wychodził – był zdeterminowany, aby pozostać zezłoszczony na cały świat i na to, że Connor pozbył się alkoholu z domu. Z _ich wspólnego_ domu. Potrzebowali sporo czasu, aby w końcu zdecydować, że chcą być razem bez przeszkód. Connor był pewny, że to nie będzie koniec ich problemów, ale zawsze był gotowy pójść na kompromis.

Prawie zawsze.

Alkohol był jedyną rzeczą, której nie miał zamiaru negocjować. Hank już dostatecznie wyniszczył się przez picie, a Connor nie chciał być odpowiedzialny za to, że Hank _nadal_ się truje. Dlatego był w stanie tak szybko zdecydować się na opuszczenie _ich domu._ Nic nie bolało Connora tak, jak rzucone lekko “spierdalaj”. Jakby Hank nie obiecywał mu wszystkiego.

Jakby nie cytował, szepcząc Connorowi do ucha między pocałunkami, że jeśli Connor chce księżyc, to Hank zarzuci na niego lasso i przyciągnie go tylko dla niego. Absurdalność romantycznej natury Hanka była dla Connora niczym narkotyk; zawsze chciał jej więcej, aby zobaczyć, czy istnieje granica logiki, której Hank nie przebije. Na razie takiej nie znalazł… i nie chciał, aby jego próby zostały przerwane.

Otarł łzy. Odrzucił połączenie od Hanka. Nie miał teraz siły, aby z nim rozmawiać. Sam też był zły. Sam też mógł się obrazić.

> **Odebrane od: Hank  
>  ** _Connor, wróć do domu_
> 
> **Odebrane od: Hank  
>  ** _Proszę_

Connor zacisnął dłonie w pięści. Tak bardzo chciał wrócić, ale nie chciał ustanawiać precedensu, według którego Hank musiałby zrobić tylko minimum, aby go sprowadzić z powrotem. Wiedział, że odbierał mu możliwość porozmawiania i że jeśli chciał pogodzić się z Hankiem, musiał dać mu szansę, aby przeprosił w cztery oczy i obiecał postarać się lepiej, ale Connor na razie nie czuł się emocjonalnie na siłach do takiej rozmowy. Postanowił jednak dać Hankowi informację, kiedy będzie mógł to wszystko zrobić.

> **Wysłane do: Hank  
>  ** _Do zobaczenia jutro na posterunku, poruczniku._

Wysiadł z taksówki i przez chwilę stał przed posiadłością, podziwiając jej rozmach, ale jednocześnie ciesząc się, że jego dom jest mniejszy. Connor miał problem z zagospodarowaniem swojej części szafy, a co dopiero całego domu. W końcu zadzwonił do drzwi i poczekał dłuższą chwilę, aż do środka wpuścił go Simon.

— Nic ze sobą nie masz? — zapytał PL600. — Markus wspominał, że zostaniesz przynajmniej na noc.

Connor pokręcił głową.

— To była spontaniczna decyzja, a jej siła zależała od natychmiastowego wykonania.

Simon bez słowa wskazał, aby Connor szedł za nim.

— Pokłóciłeś się z porucznikiem? — wypytywał Simon. — Zawsze twoje myśli o nim były ciepłe i przyjemne, więc nie mogę sobie wyobrazić sytuacji, w której samowolnie byś go opuścił.

— Nie opuściłem jego — sprostował Connor. — Zdecydowałem się spędzić noc poza domem. Ach, moment.

Connor odebrał połączenie od RK.

— _Coś się stało? —_ zapytał od razu, bez zbędnych uprzejmości.

— _To ja powinienem o to zapytać —_ odparł RK. — _Porucznik Anderson dzwonił z pytaniem, czy jesteś u mnie. Wydawał się bardzo przejęty. Czeka na linii._

Connor przymknął oczy i odwrócił twarz od Simona, nie chcąc mu pokazać, jak bardzo ta wiadomość na niego wpłynęła.

— _Możesz mu dać znać, że ze mną wszystko w porządku. I że zobaczymy się jutro, jak już mu mówiłem._

_— Rozumiem, przekażę._

Zamilkł, więc Connor zakładał, że przekazywał jego wiadomość. Nie chciał słyszeć, czy Hank chce mu coś odpowiedzieć, bo nie chciał z RK robić pośrednika, dlatego się rozłączył. Miał nadzieję, że RK zrozumie jego gest i nie będzie próbował połączyć się ponownie, a przynajmniej nie w tej sprawie.

— Wszystko w porządku? — zapytał Simon, kiedy Connor odetchnął.

— Na tyle, ile może być — odpowiedział. Connor nadal czuł fantomowy ból w klatce piersiowej, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. — Możesz mi pokazać, gdzie będę mógł spać?

Simon patrzył na niego przez chwilę, po czym pokiwał głową i obrócił się na pięcie, zaczynając iść w drugą stronę, tym razem w milczeniu. Pokazał Connorowi jego pokój i zostawił go samego.

Connor rozebrał się do samych bokserek i położył na łóżku, mimo że było dopiero popołudnie. Nie miał jednak zamiaru myśleć o tym wszystkim, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło, więc uruchomił dłuższy czas spoczynku i po prostu zasnął.

sss

Na posterunek podjechał idealnie o czasie. Wchodząc do środka zdziwił się z dwóch powodów: po pierwsze, Hank już siedział przy biurku i wyglądało na to, że pracował, a po drugie, na biurku Connora stał wazon z bukietem kwiatów. Każdy z obecnych funkcjonariuszy przerwał to, co robił, aby zerkać to na Connora, to na Hanka.

Connor nie chciał wywlekać ich brudów przed całą komendą, ale Hank nie miał takich zahamowań.

— Nie pozwól mu się tak łatwo wykręcić — powiedziała Tina. Właściwie to krzyknęła, bo przyglądała się temu z pokoju socjalnego razem z Chrisem i Gavinem. — Kwiaty są duże, to musiał mocno spieprzyć.

Hank skulił ramiona i zacisnął pięści, ale nie spojrzał znad raportu na blacie. Connor podszedł do swojego biurka, aby przyjrzeć się kwiatom. Bukiet na pewno był przygotowany z myślą o przeprosinach, ale nie znalazł przy nim żadnej kartki. Spojrzał na Hanka, który już był zwrócony w jego stronę. Rozejrzał się i zauważył, że pozostali nadal się im przypatrują.

— Możemy porozmawiać? — zapytał cicho Hank. — Bez publiczności.

Connor pokiwał głową i w milczeniu znaleźli spokojne miejsce na rozmowę.

— Te kwiaty są od ciebie? — zaczął Connor, trzymając ręce za plecami.

— A od kogo innego? — zapytał zdziwiony Hank.

Connor wzruszył ramionami.

— Nie było kartki — wyjaśnił. — Dziękuję. Są bardzo ładne.

— Con… — westchnął Hank i przeczesał włosy dłonią. — Przepraszam za wczoraj. — Connor skupił na nim całą swoją uwagę. — Nic nie jest ważniejsze niż ty. Nic _nie powinno_ być ważniejsze niż ty, ale czasem… zapominam o tym. Jeszcze się nie nauczyłem. — Wyciągnął ręce przed siebie, a Connor po chwili położył w nich swoje dłonie. — Nie chcę przestać się uczyć. Chcę zapamiętać, że jesteś najlepszą częścią mojego życia i że powinienem codziennie to doceniać. Zasługujesz na to. I na wiele więcej, ale z jakiegoś względu zdecydowałeś się wybrać mnie. Nie chcę, żebyś myślał, że biorę to za pewnik. Że tego nie doceniam. — Hank uniósł jego dłonie do ust i pocałował je. — Przepraszam.

Connor z każdym słowem czuł, jak ból przy jego pompie maleje. W końcu mógł odetchnąć, ale została jeszcze jedna kwestia.

— Piłeś wczoraj?

Hank pokręcił głową.

— Przestałem szukać. Mimo że ochota pozostała, bo czułem się jak dupek, który sra na wszystko, co dobre. Ale nie piłem. Jesteś dla mnie ważniejszy.

Connor uśmiechnął się i doskonale widział, jak z ramion Hanka spada ciężar. Zarzucił ręce na jego ramiona i przytulił się do niego, całując go w policzek.

— Czyli wrócisz ze mną do domu po pracy? — zapytał Hank głosem pełnym nadziei.

— Tak, Hank — odparł Connor i przymknął oczy, kiedy Hank przytulił go mocniej.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
